The Remnants
by BladeMaster194
Summary: The FIRST story I have published. I am not sure exactly where I'm going, so please R&R and give ideas. Fenix and Duke will be introduced in later chapters. Follow the adventures of a young man after his home and family are destroyed by the Zerg. Ch.5 up.
1. Chapter 1

The Remnants.

Please note that at any time you feel fit, please send me reviews. I am always open to new ideas and ways to improve my writing.

Chapter 1. A New Dawn.

"Ugh, where am I, what happened?" Where I was, I couldn't tell. My eyes wouldn't open. It was deathly silent. All I could feel was the rock my battered body was on. I could taste blood. I must have cut my lip or something. Then I smelt something. What was it? Burning. What was burning?

Then the memories came back. I was on Tangetta Two. My home world. It was a peaceful night. All was calm. I was eating dinner with my family. With no warning, an unholy screech rent the air. Everyone looked up, startled. But nothing more came. Then the door was slammed right off it's hinges, and for the first time in my life, I saw a Zerg. It was standing there, staring me in the face. One glance at it's repulsive face and sharp claws, and I could tell it was here to join us for dinner.

We waited, while it did nothing. I had heard of the Zerg. They were monsters that mothers used to get their children to do what they should be doing.

'Get to bed or the Zerg will get you!'

'Come here or I'll tell a Zerg!'

'Eat your dinner, unless you want to have it eaten by a Zerg.'

They were fairy tales, almost. Now, those figures from tales had come to life. I had never thought that they were real. But now they were, and more, they were here to conquer us. My hand slid to my side, to where I kept my sling. In a little pouch, where I kept some stones to throw, I took it out, and loaded it.

With stunning speed, the Zergling charged at me. With skill gained from dodging bullies at school, I sidestepped, and it went right on past me. It hit a wall, and while it was stunned, I took me chance. I slung my stone at it. It stood up and whipped around, and my stone took it full in the mouth. I guess it somehow swallowed it, because it started to choke on it. Then it exploded. Bug guts were hard to get out from the carpet, but this was going to be worse. That is, providing there was any carpet left to get the gut out of.

Before anyone knew it, those devilish Zerg were over-running the whole city. I rushed outside, ready to give my life for my people. I was only a child, but I had and knew my duty. I had to buy time for my family to escape.

"Run, get to the escape tunnels, I'll hold them off here."

With grim determination, I turned around, ready to give the Zerg a fight. The Town Guard was forming up, but it was already to late. There were to many of them. With a battle cry, I charged the Zerg, and used my sling to whack them over the head. My vision started to turn a misty red. My rage was building. All I could see were my enemies. All I could feel was hatred. No fear, no pain, just hatred. Those monsters had killed my friends, maybe even my family by now. They would pay. From that time on, until I would awake that next morning, I would remember nothing. Everything went dark...

That was what had happened. Anger burned inside me, but I pushed it aside. With much agony, I stood up. My vision was clearing. This dawn was new. The sun was just coming over the horizon. It was red. Blood had been spilt that night.

I took a quick survey of my surroundings. Every building had been reduced to rubble. I was alone. Homeless. With no knowledge of what to do. All I had was myself, the cloths I had on my back, and the sling and stones I still had. For the first time in my life, I felt utterly alone.

I walked to where my home was. I shifted through the rubble, hoping to find a can of food or something. After several minuets I found something. It was a claw from the Zergling I killed last night. I set it aside. I continued. After about 20 minuets, I found a large bag. Technically it was a backpack. It was filled with food, water, and other emergency supplies. So I finally had enough supplies to live for some time. Something compelled me to continue digging.

After moving a large piece of roofing, I found a pocket knife. More precisely, an army knife. It had almost everything in it. Next to it I found a smashed picture frame. With much care, I extracted a picture from it. It was of my family. I felt hot tears form in my eyes. Right then and there, I made a pledge. I would avenge my family. I would destroy all the Zerg I could. I put the claw and the picture in my pack, and pocketed the knife.

I was a Drycean. We were warriors. But we were also survivors. Common sense and gained knowledge took over. It was time to stop grieving. It was time to take action. I stood up and shouldered my pack. My path was set. I moved towards to mountains that bordered my now ruined town.

Note: The Drycean race is my creation. I'll explain them to you so you will have a better idea of the story. The Drycean's are an ancient race. They had their claims on Tangetta Two before the Xel-Naga has first stepped on Aiur. They had lived peaceful lives for millennium, though they were always ready for conflict. They lived in the age with the technology they had. When it came to healing, few were better. They use the same types of weaponry that humans did in the Middle Ages. Slings, swords, shields, bows and arrows, etc. While at first glance, these weapons seemed primitave, they hid deadly secrets and function. With the touch of a hidden switch, a sword could become a like a lightsaber. An energy field could be produced that would form a shell around the weapon, thusly making them much more dangerous.

Dryceans can live up to 200 Earth years, and weigh on average about 200 pounds. They have scales in place of skin, and these scales are tough and hard to penetrate. They are gifted with wings that are easily wrapped around the body. Wingspans can become up to 50 feet. They grow to be about seven feet tall, and are strong and muscular, though they are usually gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Mountains.

If this had been a family picnic, it would've been nice. But going on a luxury outing and heading to a shelter were two different things. Just like war and peace were so different. Yet, if you think about it they can seem to be similar. One always comes after the other, and often they cause each other. Peace can come from war, but what condition does war come from? Peace. Like Life and Death, they are opposites, yet their paths are so intertwined that they can't be separated.

These were some of the thoughts going through my mind as I climbed up the Mountains to the shelter there. I went swiftly, yet nearly silently. I had never learned to walk silently, but sometimes, such as when your life depends on it, you use skills you never knew you had.

Suddenly, a bush about 15 yards in front of me rustled slightly, though there was no wind. Going into a crouch, and loading my sling, I crept forward, as silently as I could. 10 yards, 5 yards, 1 yard...A Screech rent the air. But it came from behind me. Before I could turn to face the ambushing Zerg, a shape rose from the bush and gave me a punch to the face so hard I fell over.

"What the... You're not a Zerg!" The humanoid shape before me exclaimed. Surprisingly, it was a feminine voice.

"One moment please." I said as I stood up and faced the charging Zerg. Whip, Crack, SPLAT! One less Zerg. For such a "primitive" weapon, it sure was effective. Tuning my hearing, I checked to make sure there were no more interloping hostiles.

"You thought I was a Zerg? They don't sneak attack like that. I was going to attack you, but only if you were a hostile. I've decided I shouldn't. I value my head after all." Was my true reply to her first words.

"Smart choice. What's your name?"

"Timothy, or Tim for short. I'm not really picky. Your's?"

"Lifyia Cornwasal. But Lydia works as well."

"Great. Where ya heading?"

"The High Shelter."

"Same here. Want to travel together."

"Sure, why not. You're better at Zerg whipping then I am."

Grining, I turned and started off, with Lifyia following me. I never had been use to being with other people much, especially those of the opposite gender. 'At least I'm not alone.' I thought. Well, I had been alone before. But this alone I was almost going to face, that alone was hard to deal with. Truly alone. No one. That was hard to imagine. Alone in a world filled with nightmares. I shivered.

"Something wrong?" Lifyia's voice was strangely gentle, for one who seemed so aggressive.

"No. I was just thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"Like... Like... Like facing a terrible fear, one that could mean the end of you. Like the prospect of being truly alone. Especially here, surrounded by creatures that know neither love, mercy, or pity." I stammered a bit.

"Tim, let me give you a piece of advice. Don't dwell on such things. You're not alone. If anything, I'm here...That sounded rather funny, but you get what I'm trying to say, right?

"Yes. Yes. For being as young as you seem to be, you have a lot of wisdom."

"For being 17? Some of that's simply common sense, which you seem to possess in large quantities. You have a lot of knowledge too."

For being 16 and 1/2? I doubt it. I know a lot, but not when it comes to people or emotions or suchlike."

"You seem to know a lot about survival and weapons. About taking care of yourself. Your knowledge of tuning your senses is a rarity, Timothy. Very few people your age can do it as well as you. And me? Nah, I'm terrible at fixing things, though you look as if you can."

"OK, you got me there. But I just don't understand people like you can. I mean, I can listen and give advice, but their problems don't make much sense. Neither do emotions."

I heard a Zerg cry some distance away, but moving closer.

"Come on, we gotta move, and fast." I urged.

"Why?"

"Zerg, still far away but gaining steadily."

Without further conversation, we charged up the steep terrain as fast as we could, but made surprisingly little noise. They were still gaining, and fast.

"Come on, only about half a mile to the High Shelter." I said, more to encourage myself than my companion. I gave myself an extra boost of speed. Lifyia was still outrunning me. "Okay, 500 yards...450...400..." I continued to count down the yard until the shelter."150...100...50." A cry rent the air. I turned around. They were on me. Lifyia was at the shelter, safe. I made myself ready, sure that this could be my end. This was more of a small army. Among the bunches of Zerglings, several Hydralisk were also scattered through. I brought my sling up and around, and one of the Hydralisk was out, but I was out numbered.

I started to slowly retreat. Maybe I could keep them off long enough to get inside. Without warning, cry's of "MY LIFE FOR AIUR!" shattered the air. About 24 Protoss Zealots and about 5 Dragoons had ambushed the Zerg, who were quickly eliminated. Zerg were one thing, but fighting the Protoss was another.

"Search for any surviving Zerg, make sure none live...wait a minuet, who are you?" The leader, who was in a Dragoon, ordered and asked.

"I...I'm...uh.."I stammered.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. What's your name?"

I finally got my courage back."Timothy. Now, who are you?"

"Fenix."

"Fenix. That name sounds familiar...You are the Praetor, right? You died at Antioch, but are now in a Dragoon."

"That is correct."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lifyia was charging out of the shelter, clearly thinking the Protoss were our enemies. A few Zealots formed up in front of Fenix.

"Calm down, Lifyia, they mean no harm to us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes. This is Fenix, Praetor." I introduced my savior with a wave of my hand.

"Is Praetor supposed to mean something?"

"Yes, he is the Steward and Champion of the Protoss Templar."

"So he's a really good fighter?"

"Yep. Be glad he's here. This is an honor to meet him." Turning to Fenix and the other Protoss, I said, "Forgive my friend, she can be very...aggressive and protective sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Is this your emergency shelter?"

"Yes."

"Mind if we join you? I have a feeling we may need each other."

"Indeed. Please do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The High Shelter.

So named because it was situated high up in the mountains. It wasn't the highest, but it came in a close second. No one is certain why they were called shelters, and not sanctuary's or forts. But no one complained, they worked, and that's what we care about right?

"Just how large IS this place?" My voice echoed through the complex.

"I don't know, but it was probably made to keep most of our city safe for a long time, though I doubt that it could've yesterday. This was built oh.. wait, here's a building plaque. "Constructed 2519 A.D. Standard Earth Calander." Well, this is the year 2579 A.D. Standard Earth Calander. 60 years, that's a long time."

"Why are we using Standard Earth Calander Years? Ours are about the same, give or take a few days."

"True. From now on, we'll use Standard Tangetta Two Years. Just a different name for the same thing. But 60 years ago, our city was a lot smaller. Several thousand smaller, if not more."

"More of that endless knowledge. Now lets get down to business. We're going to need to find some food and water first. What I have isn't enough to keep us for long. It's a good thing the Protoss don't eat what we do. Two is easier to feed than 30 or so. After that, lets find anything else we may need to survive out here for another week or two. Weapons and other fighting things will be necessary. We can explore after that."

Several hours later...

The food was easy to find. There were several cargo bays full of it. Granted, it was all dehydrated, but that was where the water came in. There were cargo bays full of that too. Luckily, it had all been rotated recently, and the food was organized into meal packets. Hygienic were kept in good supply.

Once you entered the main doors, you were greeted by a fairly good sized room. It was empty, but could be transformed into almost anything: Sleeping space, bunkers if under siege, games, you name it.

There were several corridors that branched off, and they led to more organized area's, such as the afore mentioned cargo bays, family and singular living areas, among other things. Each living area was spartan, but included a sitting room, kitchen, bathroom(s), bedroom(s), and a small closet. ((s) mean it could be multiple, depending on the size of the living area.)

We also found weapons: Swords, slings, spears, pikes, halberds, bows with arrows, axes, a few advanced rifles, shields, and armor.

"Hahhaha, we could beat the world with these!" Lifyia exclaimed as she swung a long sword around, nearly taking my nose off.

"Careful, those things are still sharp, and my nose is only so tough. Find what suites you and keep it on hand." Zerg screeches and Protoss battle cry's floated in. "Now," I added, "They need help."

Using my long legs to my advantage, I rushed outside, sling at the ready. There was the usual, Zergling's with a few Hydralisks thrown in, several flying Mutalisks, and a huge ground creature that reminded me vaguely of an elephant. Lifyia charged headlong into a group of Zergling's trying to flank the Dragoons, knocking several head over tails. I joined her, but at a distance, sniping off the ranged Zerg's, then the Zergling's. They were soon out, but the demented elephant was causing havoc among the Protoss Zealots. Whip, crack, one of my stones hit it, but it only served two things, agitating it, and turning it's attention to me. It charged.

"Oh crud. This is going to hurt."

Whip, crack, whip, crack. Bulls eye, right in its eye. It may have been half blinded, but it could still see. AND it was almost on me. A last ditch idea shot into my head. Retreating, I snatched up a pike resting against the outside wall, turned on the energy cover, and braced myself for the impact.

With a slash and sidestep, Lifyia managed to alter it's course...right at her. utilizing it's tusk-thingys, it picked her up and tossed her several feet up and several yard away, where she slammed into a tree and slid to the ground, unconscious. The Protoss were out of commission, none dead but none in fighting shape. Even the four-legged Dragoons were un operational. Alive, but not much more.

I could feel that hatred, that burning, my vision turning red. I fought it back, just long enough for it to impale its self on my pike, and knock it out of my grip and send my flying backwards. I stood up, ready but the thing was finally dead. Or was it? It was twitching. I walked up and removed the pike. The Energy Cover was out, but hey, those battery's could only take so much strain before blowing. Surprisingly, it stopped moving.

"Must've stuck it in its nervous system. Oh well, they're dead." I gave myself a swift self-exam, checking for any injuries. No broken bones, several bruises and a Hydralsik spine stuck in my shoulder, but not deep. It hit the bone. All the Protoss would live.

"Okay, everyone accounted for...wait, where's Lifyia?" I remembered the tree she had slammed into. An oak, I think. Scanning the area with my tuned vision, I found it quickly, and ran over there. On the way, another one of those elephant-thingys ambushed me, picking me up and throwing me to join Lifyia, only the next tree over, where I swiftly lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. "We're not alone."

It came back slowly. My consciousness, I mean. Though I had awaken, I didn't move. Tuning my hearing sense, I listened for anything, anything at all. A faint breathing floated to my ears.

'That would be Lifyia.' I thought. Other than that, it was silent. Deathly silent. Slowly, I opened my eyes and balanced my senses. Everything was as it was before. Except for the elephant-thing, the second one, was lying dead, about ten feet in front of me, and arrow buried to the fletching in it's side. I stood up, surveying the gruesome scene before me.

"This is going to take a long time to clean up." I thought aloud. Lowering my gaze, I turned to slightly more important matters. Lifyia. Giving her a quick exam, I figured she was fine, except for some bruising, cuts, and several Hydralisk spines stuck in her arms. She was still out cold. Gingerly, I picked her up, and carried her to the Shelter.

One hour later...

"Huh? Uh, where am I?"

"The Shelter."

"Oh. What happened out there? After I got knocked out, I mean?"

" Not much. I killed the last Zerg, and went to find you. I got ambushed by another large Zerg, and was thrown to the tree next to yours."

"Ah. Well, we're both alive. How are the Protoss?"

"Gone. They left sometime before I woke up."

"Freak, now we're alone."

"Yes." I said, the arrow forgotten.

Meanwhile...

Aboard the Terran Dominion Flagship Norad III.

"General Duke, we have, to your orders, followed the Zerg to this remote planet, which is not in the registry. What are your orders?" The voice of an ensign floated through the intercom.

"Scan the planet, Ensign, search for life signs or that of civilization. Adjutant, search the registry again."

"General," the ever-calm voice of the Adjutant came in, "there is no knowledge of this planet in any registry."

"Hmm, Ok, Adjutant, return to your previous duties."

"Yes sir."

"General, scans reveal Zerg life forms roaming the planet, some Protoss, and remains of a civilization, probably destroyed by the Zerg. Ruined cities and such. The designs of the few standing buildings are not of any known civilization. What are your orders?"

"Continue the scan, and do it more thoroughly. Contact me when you have finished. Oh, and Ensign, I want this down to perfection. If there is a single non-Zerg or non-Protoss life form, I want to know about it."

"Yes sir."

Five Minuets later...

'Oh crap, General Duke will not be happy...' Ensign LaMore thought as a small explosion rocked the ship.

"Ensign LaMore, what was that?"

The only response the General got was silence. "Ensign, report, NOW!"

"...Yargh, that hurt you little devil..." LaMore stopped when he realized that he was on the ship-wide intercom.

"Ensign, are you okay?"

"Yes General Duke, but you aren't going to be happy. We just lost our sensors. Weather the explosion had anything to do with it I'm not sure, I'm checking it out now. Let's see... wait, I think I found the source. Some wiring short-circuited, and I read several signs of Vesphene gas in the area. That would explain it, I'll see if I can..." The ensign got no farther, for another explosion rocked the ship, only this one was worse.

"All crews, status report!"

"Sir, that was no gas leak. We just got hit by a weapon blast. Give me a minuet, I think I can fix the sensors."

Other status reports came in. Everything was still in working order, except for a fourth of their engines were missing.

"General, that was a planet based cannon. Our in-depth scans show several areas that our sensors can't penetrate. What are your orders?"

"All crews on yellow alert. Ensign, call for several drop ships, each filled with ten Marines, five Firebats, a Ghost, a Medic, a Siege Tank, two Goliaths, three SCV's, and one with a lot of resources. I also want a Wraith squadron with them."

"Understood."

General Duke leaned back in his command chair, pondering on his next course of action.

30 Minuets later...

"One problem I have with aliens: when you kill them, they always leave a mess behind." I thought aloud as I heaved most of a hydralisk to an ever-growing pile of Zerg carcasses. It was a shame to have to mar the natural beauty of the mountain forest with things as hideously ugly as the Zerg. Well, it sure beat smelling them. 'I wonder if they ever discovered hygiene?...Nah, they smell to bad.' I thought silently this time.

"Wait a minuet, what is this?" I exclaimed as I examined an ultralisk carcass. ([the character, not the author] found some records in the shelter computer core. Surprisingly, they contained lots of information about the Zerg in them.) Of all things, it was an arrow with a design on it. That of a maple leaf. None of the arrows in the shelter had any design. Them it came back to me. This was the ultralisk that had an arrow buried to the fletching in its side. "So this means..." I immediately left the revolting task and hurried to the shelter.

"Lifyia," I called, "Look at what I found!" I ran in as excited as a child getting a piece of candy, if not more.

"Ok, what's all the excitement about?" Lifyia inquired as I entered the main hall.

"An arrow, with a maple leaf design on it! This means that we're not alone!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. A SAMie and a Few Punches

Fore note: I know its been a while, but I got a severe case of writers block. I think I'm over it, though.

'The Maple Leaf. The maple tree found on Tangetta Two is curiously similar to the maple tree found on Earth. By similar, I mean pretty much congruent.' I knew this but thought nothing of it at the time. There were more pressing matters at hand. All the "evidence" I had gathered, namely, the arrow with the Maple Leaf design on it, pointed to there being another force at hand. Almost certainly, like 99.9999% that the party was Drycean in origin. And not just any Drycean. Maple Leaf arrows were only issued to the Specialized Arm of the Military. Also known as the "SAM", or "SAMies," they took the fiercest jobs that required military strength and tactics that your typical town guard or standing militia or even most other armed branches couldn't tackle.

Some said that the Maple Leaf design granted magical qualities to the arrows, and even to the bearers them selves. They could hit a quarter at 100 yards, and a dinner plate at 450, if not more. If there were any magical properties, they were kept secret. The key was skill and experience. These members undertook training that would either kill or drive insane most other men and women. They made master trackers and stealth agents look stupid. They were, quite simply, the best. Most of this didn't matter much to me right now. I just wanted some form of outside contact.

Searching through the schematics of the Shelter, I discovered that all of them were equipped with a broadcasting center. I ran to the computer room, found the controls and switched it on with the message: "If you read this, please reply.". Short, sweet and to the point. I went back to my studies.

Two days later...

I was outside again, stacking Zerg corpses for either burial or burning, probably the latter. The next thing I knew was that I was in a headlock with a knife to my neck.

"Not a word." Said a bass voice behind me. As if I could speak anyway, with a razor sharp knife to my throat. My hand fell to my side, and with lightning reflexes, at least for myself, I whipped out my loaded sling, simultaneously grabbing my attackers arm and forcing the knife away from my throat. Turning on the balls of my feet, I faced my attacker head on. But I didn't fight. I stood there, shocked.

Standing before me was a SAMie. He was tall and graceful, clothed in forest-green armor, with a triple scabbard on his side, containing a long sword, a throwing knife, and a dirk. Slung on his back a quiver full of arrows, with distinguishing Maple Leaf designs along the back by the fletching. Also on his back was an unstrung long bow. At nearly seven feet tall, it was a fearsome weapon to behold.

"Whops." I said

The stranger said only one word in reply. "Impressive."

"Thank you, I guess." I said rather tentatively.

He smiled, a gesture which slightly unnerved me. "Want to join us?" He asked.

"Who's "us"".

"Us, as in, the Specialized Arm of the Military, or "SAM", as some people call us."

"Uh... Um... Well..." I stammered.

"I understand your shock. If you would rather not, that's fine, though it would be a sad loss for us."

"A couple questions first?"

"Sure."

"What are the rules?"

"As a SAMie, we are sworn to protect the Drycean Emperor and the people. Since we are a... covert op's group at times, on occasion you will not have to follow all of the normal laws for a citizen. Basically, we do what's best for the interest and protection of the people. That is the main law we abide by. What's the second question?"

"Not to be greedy, but what's in it for me?"

"Hah!" The SAMie laughed, "That's a common yet good question. Don't expect to get much honor or glory, that just isn't the way we usually work. However, you will receive a modest salary, plus a small share of any tips we earn. Room and board were provided, but we don't have any "official" facilities left. Experience, training, and often confidence tend to come with the job."

"Very well. I accept. Now, what about Lifyia?"

"Who?"

"My friend. She's still inside. I will say that she is a good fighter, with a temperament to match at times."

"I see. Send her out alone, and if she's as good of a fighter as you are, she may join as well."

I didn't really like the sound of this, but I went anyway. Right before I got to the door of the Shelter, I whipped around with my loaded sling and launched a stone right at a zergling that was about to pounce on the SAMie from a tree. I nailed it right in the mouth. I choked, fell from the tree, and exploded. I went inside.

"Okay, Lifyia, your turn outside with the dead un's."

"Fine."

'You have no idea.'

I watched from the window. Of course the window was camouflaged from the outside, so one couldn't see in, but I could see out. Lifyia reacted almost exactly like I had. Except after she freed herself she actually put the SAMie to the ground. I think he had a cut lip or a bleeding nose, but I couldn't tell from the distance.

No more blows were exchanged, which was probably a good thing. I learned the hard way that Lifyia doesn't like to be scared or startled. I rubbed my nose where she had whacked it a few times. I snickered. For once it wasn't I who got the "wrong end of the stick".

She came towards the Shelter, faster than her normal walk, but slower than a jog. She was mad, and I could sense it. The SAMie was following, but at a safe distance. Lifyia stormed in walked up to me and threw a punch right at my nose. I ducked, but a really swift uppercut still nailed me. Naturally, on my nose.

"Did you have any idea about this!" Lifyia screamed in my face.

I glanced towards the SAMie, whose name I forgot to ask, pleading with my eyes for help. Unfortunately, he just shrugged.

"What part, exactly, are you so mad about?" I answered as calmly as my nose would let me.

"For one, you knew he was going to scare me. Two: You didn't tell me. Three: I could have killed the moron. Four:I...

"Lifyia, calm down." It took me half a second to figure out who had spoken, because I hadn't. The SAMie had. I could immediately sense the tenseness in the room decrease. Lifyia looked at the SAMie, and then back to me.

"I'm sorry Tim, Daniel. I guess I do tend to overreact sometimes."

"Tend?"

This comment almost earned me a second nose-bleed for the day, but I could see that, with seemingly great self control, Lifyia restrained herself, though her arm still twitched towards my direction.

"Apology accepted."


End file.
